Race Against Time
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: It's been a month since Itachi murdered his clan. Sasuke meets Naruto, who helps him out a bit.
1. Race Against Time

Short One Shot

* * *

><p>Time is always running.<p>

My gaze fell on the clock. I watched the never ending game of "Catch me if you can."

_Time waits for no one_.

I sure learned that the hard way.

"Are you sure he's alright?"

I could hear the whispers and talks behind my back.

"Poor kid, he must be so traumatized."

I can only look and stare, but see nothing. I lost my sight a long time ago.

I can only stand and listen, but say nothing. I lost my voice a long time ago.

All I can do is hear the ticking.

All I can do is listen time running away.

* * *

><p>"Kid." Someone was shaking me. "Hey, kid. Wake up."<p>

I groan and open my eyes. Right in front of me, I instantly saw the sky.

"Who are you?"

I look around me to see only white. "Where am I?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He proudly declared, puffing out his chest and sticking his thumb on it, pointing to himself. "You're in the hospital! Just like me!"

He was a boy, young, about my age. I'm seven. His whole body seemed to be covered in bandages. I could see blonde hair sticking out from the wrapping around his head. He held a stupid looking grin that exposed his teeth, and one was missing at the center.

I've seen him before.

He was the one the adults were scared of. They always whispered nasty things about him.

Like me, he was all alone.

Like him, I'm all alone.

"H-hey, kid!" His smile fell and was replaced by a worried look. "Are you alright? Why are you crying? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I hadn't realized I was crying. My hands shot up and I rubbed my eyes. "I'm not crying! Dust got in my eye that's all!"

"I'm a big boy!" I rubbed harder because tears wouldn't stop coming out. "Big boys don't cry!"

I felt someone sit next to me and someone placing a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to see him smiling sadly. "It's okay. Granpa says big boys cry when they're sad."

Then he got his hand off my shoulder and placed it next to him, gripping the bed as he swung his legs. "Why are you sad?"

I sniffled. My nose felt stuffy. "Mommy and Daddy are dead."

"Oh." He looked down. He stopped swinging his legs. "I never ever had a mommy or daddy before. Grown-ups keep telling me I never had some, or they didn't want me."

I know. I could hear them talking whenever I went to buy tomatoes. I always wanted to know why they kept talking about him.

My daddy once told me to stay away from him because he's a bad boy.

Why?

He's really nice.

I look at him and saw he was sad. I don't like him sad. He doesn't smile.

"Why are you here in the hospital, Naruto?" I ask, hoping to see him smile.

He looked at me with big eyes. He was smiling. "I got beat up by some bad guys because I was trying to save my class mates. They hate me, but I don't know why. Still, I helped them."

He looked at his hands sadly. "I wish I was stronger, so I would've beat the bad guys, but I almost died. Until my teacher came and helped. There were three bad guys."

The door opened and the Hokage came in with a person from the ANBU. Like my brother had been. Before he went and killed my whole clan.

The Hokage was old.

"Naruto, don't disturb him and go back to your side of the room."

"Okay Granpa." He jumped off from my bed and went to the other side.

The Hokage came in and looked straight at me. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The ANBU guy stayed quiet.

I don't say anything.

The Hokage nodded his head and the ANBU guys disappeared.

"Whoa!" Naruto blinked.

"I want you to know that you are not alone." The Hokage said before he stood up and left.

He closed the door.

"Hey, kid."

I turn around to see him.

"You're pretty cool What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

It was the first time in a while that I smiled.

* * *

><p>Time runs fast.<p>

I let it slip away and now, I can barely keep up with it.

It's too fast.

I just wish that Time slows down a bit, and just start running back.

I want to find my way back, because I lost it, trying to catch up with Time.

I want Time to go back, so that I can learn to see that Time can be my friend.

Right now, it's taking Time a long to time to heal these wounds.

It's taken Time eternity.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it's confusing!<p>

It's just a thing that I was working on cause I was so bored.

Hope you liked it.

If you didn't, Oh well...

;P


	2. Sasuke's Sentiments

Running.

That's all that I seem to be doing nowadays.

To where, you might ask?

Even I have no clue to which direction.

I run.

Trying to ditch the past that always grabs.

Always chases.

Trying to get me back.

To the godforsaken place.

That I have left many years ago.

* * *

><p>My eyes have been consumed by the dark.<p>

Everything is nothing but a blur now.

Memories.

Faces.

Names.

Happiness.

Everything is a blur.

These newly found powers eat me up, little by little.

Dragging me closer to hell.

My own personal hell.

And just there, I see a light.

Who is it?

I strain to see who my savior can be.

Blonde hair and blue eyes.

I know that from somewhere.

From when I was younger.

Before the bad engulfed me.

Before it took me under its wings.

Before I was lied to.

He smiles and calls my name.

One that I have forgotten.

One that I have used as an excuse to do bad.

I don't recall who he is.

I ask.

His smile falters and I see sadness.

That's it.

Sadness.

The emotion that fills me.

That and something else.

I don't like seeing him not smiling.

I tell him, "Idiot, I know who you are."

I lied, but it returned the smile back on his face.

I like that smile on his face.

It belongs there.

Belong.

Where do I belong?

"It's time to go back home," he says.

Home?

I don't have a home.

He awkwardly walks towards me.

I go to him as he smiles wider.

It's contagious.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He turns to me.

It's the first in a long time that I smiled.

Really smiled.

Then it hit me.

I know who he was.

Naruto.

"Naruto."

He doesn't say anything but just smile.

"Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

* * *

><p>I won.<p>

I have overcome Time and its grasps.

Time, you are nothing to me anymore.

Just nothing but a restraint.

I forget you as I walk in the light.

Leaving the dark behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Sentiments<strong>

Hope you understand it…

Or at least liked it…

Leave me a trail of sugar~!

:D


End file.
